


I wasn't me

by spymaster



Series: SuperReignCorp [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: Reign appears in front of Lena as Sam and acts upon her feelings for Lena to fake being Sam but Lena notices.Inspired by a sneakpeak





	I wasn't me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, just the mistakes.
> 
> I wrote in a whim of emotion.

“Silence!”

 

The sharp and loud voice boomed in Lena’s ears as she looked at her friend, her back was on her, in the L-Corp office.

 

Sam made Lena freeze with the sudden raise of the voice. The CEO had never heard Sam with such a furious voice and she couldn't help worrying, beside being spooked a little.

 

The CFO turned around, eyes glaring at Lena as if she was about to do something vicious. Lena’s first instinct was to step back.

 

_ Run, Lena. _

 

But this was only Sam. Why would she run away from her?

 

“Sam?” she muttered, bewildered.

 

The said woman walked to her, with strong and firm footsteps that echoed under the roof and stroke into Lena’s chest. Sam came to her and grabbed her cheeks. The next thing Lena knew was her friend’s hair around her face and shoulders.

 

She kissed her.

 

Sam kissed her.

 

A very forceful kiss that didn't scream affection or care.

 

It screamed power.

 

Lena pushed her away. Sam was still like a statue at first, her mouth was still ravaging on Lena’s skin, moving from lips to chin, jawline and neck. She had never been afraid of Sam.

 

Now she was terrified.

 

“Get off me!” she gritted, pushing Sam’s shoulders harder, “SAM, GET OFF!”

 

Something like a jolt took over Sam and she quickly pulled back, staggering backward while staring at Lena in horror. Her hands were in mid-air, shaking. Her eyes gawked somewhere on Lena’s face and her mouth opened, with Lena’s smudged lipstick brushing across the corner of her lips.

 

“Lena…” Sam muttered soundlessly.

 

“Why would you do that?” Lena said in tears. The fear that froze her and the anger of being forced a kiss had melted her exterior manners, she felt so helpless that she needed to lash out. “What happened to you?”

 

Sam’s brown eyes twinkled, her hands slowly dropped to the sides. Lips pressing together, Sam gulped hard. “What did I do?”

 

“What did you do?” Lena growled, wiping her eyes to have better vision, “Look at me, what do you think you did? You scared me!”

 

Sam let out a shaky breath and dropped to her knees. “Please, Lena, don't… don't be scared. I-I didn't mean...I wasn’t-” Her voice choke and she burst into tears.

 

The sight was sad and mournful to watch. Lena half-wanted to come close and console her, half not. The fear from before was still there, haunting her every breath.

 

“You weren’t what?” she asked finally, taking a step further in Sam’s direction.

 

“I wasn't me,” Sam looked up, hugging herself, “I wasn't me. Those blackouts, memory loss… I just had it again and whatever I did, I wasn't me. Please, Lena, believe me, believe-”

 

Lena wrapped Sam in a tight hug. She trusted Sam. Whoever had kissed her earlier, they weren't Sam. Sam would never force such a thing on anyone.

 

She knew Sam.

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, I believe you,” she whispered by Sam’s ear.

 

“I’m so sorry, Lena,” Sam’s muffled voice ached Lena’s heart, “I never meant to hurt you.”

 

“Whatever you’re going through, we’ll figure it out. I’ll help you feel better.”

 

Lena sat on the L-Corp office floor, hugging her confused friend as she trembled like a scared cat in front of a river. Everything about Sam painted a color of helplessness and Lena promised to paint it over with hope.


End file.
